The present invention is directed to a drying apparatus for a metallic belt or strand which has been processed by being passed through a fluid. More specifically, the drying apparatus is for a metallic strand coming from an acid treating plant. The drying apparatus basically comprises two opposed blower systems for directing hot air from above and below the strand. The hot air blowers extend fully across the belt width of the maximum belt or strand which might be dried by the apparatus and also extends some distance in the lengthwise direction of the strand. The hot air is directed to the belt by an air blower which first directs the air through a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger serves to heat the air which is then directed to the blower systems.
According to the prior art, drying apparatus of this type have been constructed by calculating the heat output needed for the maximum belt width and the maximum speed of movement of a belt. In this manner, for belts of less than maximum width, energy in the form of hot air is passed purposelessly into the environment. The spectrum of belt widths in a processing line for such metallic belts ranges between 600 and 1,550 mm. The surrounding air, drawn into an air blower by suction, is generally heated in the heat exchanger to a temperature of between about 373.degree. to 423.degree. K., i.e., 100.degree.-150.degree. C., prior to the air being directed to the blower systems for drying.